


The Christmas Wrapping Incident

by sassafrasx



Series: Holiday Fic [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Bondage, M/M, Ribbons and Bows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It isn’t so much that Arthur hates Christmas — he doesn’t, cross his heart and hope to die — but that the whole over-the-top leadup to it can drive him a bit barmy, to say the least.</i>
</p><p>  <i>And he isn’t a scrooge, no matter what everyone else (especially his partner) seems to think.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Wrapping Incident

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Bondage with Holiday ribbons and bows."

It isn’t so much that Arthur hates Christmas — he doesn’t, cross his heart and hope to die — but that the whole over-the-top leadup to it can drive him a bit barmy, to say the least.

And he isn’t a scrooge, no matter what everyone else (especially his partner) seems to think.

He just simply wishes that it could all be condensed into a few relaxing days instead of a long bloody season of stress and pain (emphasis on the pain). It’s inevitable: the tree will fall on him at least once and he will probably need stitches from stepping on some broken ornament, or he will accidentally electrocute himself trying to string up the fairy lights (and why does no one else ever seem to have this problem, _he doesn’t understand_ ), and the wrapping will always end in utter disaster. Such is his life.

So he thinks he can be forgiven for his distrust of Christmas trappings (because that’s what they are: _a trap_ ).

Is it too much to ask for a bottle of wine and a cuddle? Because that is the kind of holiday spirit he can get behind. Especially if it eventually leads to a long, toe-curling shag.

Needless to say, Merlin is not exactly in agreement about the proper level of Christmas cheer. Although Arthur can’t understand why, since under normal circumstances he would be all for wine and cuddling and a good shag. But no, Christmas is _special_ and everything about their flat must be absolutely _perfect_.

And Arthur loves Merlin so he keeps his grumbling to a minimum and he tries, he really, really does.

—

There are limits, however, and they are usually reached sometime during the wrapping portion of the holiday preparations.

“ _Mer_ lin,” he whines, “I cocked it up again. Who gives a toss about all this goddamn fancy wrapping anyway. All they're going to do is tear it open!"

Merlin scowls, unimpressed. "Arthur, we go through this every year, do you really want to rehash it again?"

"And I make a right mess of it _every year_ yet you keep insisting I do it 'properly'. And look, I've got another paper cut!" He holds out the offending digit with a pout.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin gently snags his wrist and pecks his finger with an “Aww, poor baby.”

As he watches Merlin merrily settle back into his wrapping, tying the latest ribbon with a flourish, Arthur huffs in annoyance and eyes his pile of mangled presents. It isn’t his fault he’s completely pants with all the paper and bows — it’s a Christmas conspiracy, clearly.

Fiddling with the roll of ribbon in his hand, Arthur yanks on it a bit until it stretches and holds tight. It’s actually quite _sturdy_ , the dark, rich red woven thick and taut.

And there’s still a lot of it left on the large spool.

 _Well_.

He can think of at least one thing he would enjoy wrapping.

“Merlin, come here.”

He sighs. “What now, Arthur?”

“Nothing, just come here, I have something to show you.” Arthur grins encouragingly, waving him over.

“All right, all right,” he says, plonking himself down in front of Arthur and folding his hands in his lap. With his bright eyes and Santa hat Merlin truly is utterly adorable; it’s probably the only reason Arthur’s survived this many Christmases with him. No one can resist Merlin’s flushed cheeks and happy, beaming smiles, not even Arthur when his hair is standing on end from shocking himself on the fairy lights.

Cupping the back of his neck, Arthur pulls Merlin closer and murmurs, “Got a present for you.” He pushes Merlin back onto the rug and crawls on top of him, kissing across his cheekbones and sneaking his fingers underneath Merlin’s jumper to tickle across his ribs.

Merlin laughs and squirms, trying to buck him off unsuccessfully. “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, we haven’t finished the wrapping yet,” he pants, giggling.

“Well I’ve decided to claim my present now and I know exactly what I want.” Smirking, he nips playfully at Merlin’s lower lip and gives him a teasing grind that makes them both moan. “But these clothes have got to go first,” he says, rolling off and shoving impatiently at Merlin’s jumper. “Strip.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, but he pulls himself up, flushing and biting at his lips in excitement. Under Arthur’s hooded, watchful eyes, he quickly tosses his clothes off until he’s standing there in only his Santa cap, cock bobbing eagerly as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

“Perfect,” Arthur says, his voice a low growl that makes Merlin shudder. “Now on your belly.”

Eyes widening slightly, Merlin practically throws himself to the ground in his impatience to comply; of course the normally contrary wanker is only ever this tractable when he’s excited about whatever Arthur has planned.

Not that Arthur blames him for being excited about this plan. Arthur’s nearly dizzy with giddiness at the thought of the red silk snaking its way around his pale, creamy skin and he rapidly cuts a long length of ribbon off the spool.

Keeping his voice pitched to the low tone that seems to go straight to Merlin’s cock, he leans over Merlin’s body, hissing, “I’m going to tie you up so tight you won’t be able to move no matter how much you writhe.”

Merlin whines, “Oh _fuck_ ,” as Arthur grabs his wrists behind his back in one hand and pushes his ankles back towards his arse with the other. Swiftly winding the ribbon around each wrist and ankle twice, until they are all bound tightly together just above the swell of his arse, Arthur finishes the knot with a picture perfect bow.

Apparently he’d only been lacking the proper motivation before.

By this point Merlin is moaning wantonly into the rug, rutting shallowly with what little movement he can manage. Arthur groans at the sight; with his hat askew and blushing face and perfectly tied and exposed body, Merlin is _so fucking gorgeous_.

Jesus _fuck_. How he was ever lucky enough to find someone like Merlin he will never understand. Not that he will ever, ever question it.

Taking another length of ribbon, Arthur says, “You’re going to have too much trouble keeping quiet, aren’t you?” and pulls it taut across his mouth, tying another bow at the back of his head. “There, much better. Now you can scream all you want.”

Looking up at Arthur with huge eyes, Merlin whimpers around his gag.

“I’ve always wanted a dirty little elf to call my own,” he murmurs hotly into Merlin’s ear with a sharp smack to his arse. At his muffled cries and incessant squirming, Arthur runs a soothing hand down his back and continues, “Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of you soon. Make you feel so good. Just one more ribbon first.”

He cuts off another small piece and gently pushes Merlin onto his side. Feeling Merlin’s eyes burn into his skin watching his every move, Arthur wraps the smooth silk underneath his balls and leaves a last, tiny bow sitting proudly at the base of his thick cock. Such a lovely, pretty cock ring he’s made. “Can’t have you coming too soon."

Eyes closing shut, Merlin just trembles, breathing harshly through his nose.

“So, so good,” Arthur groans and, taking pity, licks lovingly around the head. _Christ_ , but Arthur adores the taste of him and he's so unbearably hard already.

Giving one long pull on Merlin’s cock until he hits the back of his throat, Arthur then backs off and flips Merlin back onto his front, moving around to palm his arse cheeks apart and lick him open. Arthur can _feel_ Merlin’s scream rip through his entire body as he laps at that soft, tight hole, slowly wriggling his way in. Pushing his bent, quivering thighs as far apart as they’ll go, Arthur buries his face and tongue there, until Merlin is a shaking, crying mess.

All the muffled sounds and reverberations and pleading movements are going to Arthur’s head so fast he’s worried he might pass out from the sheer _pleasure_ of it all.

Sneaking his thumb in next to his tongue as Merlin relaxes around him, he twists and twists and only pulls back when Merlin’s head drops onto the floor with a loud thump.

Just giving himself enough time to yank his trousers down and snag the lube from the corner table, he slicks up as quickly as humanly possible, admiring Merlin’s brightly flushed and straining body, gagged and bound in dark red ribbon and a Santa hat. _Bloody fucking hell_ , Arthur needs in there _now_.

And as he finally, _finally_ slides in, Arthur is so very thankful for Christmas ribbon for the very first time.


End file.
